


Welcome Home

by Drhair76



Series: what the hell would I be without you [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, Hiccup can understand the dragons, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Toothless loves his rider, and will definitely fuck up that village for hurting hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: They all looked at him like he was their savior, like he changed the world for them, like he was any different then he was before.But that was the thing.He wasn't.or, Hiccup wonders when the village forgot about his screw ups.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made a realization the other day.
> 
> I am in love with Hiccup. I am also in love with Toothless. But I'm more in love with their friendship. 
> 
> I also do not like the idea that everyone in Berk just pretended that they didn't neglect, emotionally abuse and (possibly) physically abuse Hiccup? So fuck that.

 After defeating the Red Death, everything changed for the better. 

Dragons practically moved in and everyone in Berk was willing to accommodate for them. And pretty soon, everyone had a dragon to call their own. 

Gothi usually had a Terrible Terror or three on her shoulders or trailing behind her, Phlegma was all over a Gronckle, and even his  _dad_  had found a Rumblehorn to call his. 

All of this was great. 

Amazing actually. 

But Hiccup still felt like something was wrong. 

Everyone was  _looking_  at him. And it wasn't just them looking at him that felt weird, it was the way they were looking at him. It was like they weren't seeing him. They were seeing the 'Pride of Berk.' 

They all looked at him like he was their savior, like he changed the world for them, like he was any different then he was before. 

But that was the thing. 

He  _wasn't_. 

He still messed up in the forge, he was still clumsy and weak, he was still never where he should be. 

He was still  _him._

So why were they looking at him with those eyes? Why were they talking to him like he was a God? Why was it any different than before? 

Berk had never felt like home to Hiccup. It was always too harsh, too much, too tough. He was never welcomed with open arms anywhere he went. 

But after Toothless, after the Red Death, after he had to work to prove that he was right, they all practically worshipped the ground he walked on. As if they all forgot that not even four months ago, he was the runt of the village. 

But there was one person who never looked at him like that. 

Snotlout. 

His glare stayed, his obvious anger and disgust stayed and that nickname stayed too. 

Hiccup the useless. 

Hiccup found some weird comfort in it, but even he wasn't blind to the change in his hateful cousin. There was no bite to his words, there was no heat behind his glare. 

Something about it unnerved Hiccup and had him disappearing from the village more often then before. 

He found himself back in the Cove, surrounded by dragons once more. Creatures who he never had to  _prove_ his worth to. Creatures who, once he'd earned their trust and love, would never take it back. 

"I don't know what it is bud." Hiccup sighed. Toothless, who was napping across from him, opened his eyes and tilted his head. Hiccup curved his stick in the dirt, absently drawing a picture of his home. "They all- they act like I'm any different then I was before." 

Toothless rumbled.  _You are different._

"Okay, yeah. I'm  _different_  but. I mean, I'm still the same screw up I was before." Hiccup huffed. "Nothing's changed." 

_Everything's changed. But it wasn't_  you  _who changed, it was them._  

Hiccup frowned thoughtfully. "I guess you're right. They did change. But what if I was wrong?" 

Toothless made a confused noise and Hiccup twirled his stick in the dust. "What would've happened if I was wrong about the dragon nest and you? What if you guys did actually want to kill us?" 

Toothless grumbled, offended and Hiccup allowed his lips to curl upwards. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You'd never hurt me bud. But what if you did? What if I was wrong? Would I not have a father? Would I not have a hom- a village?" 

It didn't escape Toothless' attention that he didn't use the word home. 

Hiccup dropped his stick and curled his knees to his chest, his prosthetic clanking. "They only like me now because I proved myself. Why wasn't I enough before?" 

Toothless, seeing his rider's change in mood, stood and padded over to him. He was careful not to step on Hiccup's drawing, which looked to be Hiccup and Him in the Cove. Toothless gently curled around him, laying his head in Hiccup's lap. 

_You are enough._

"Yeah, with _you_. With the dragons." Hiccup sighed. "I fell more at home and accepted here than I've  _ever_ been in my house." 

Toothless was quiet for a moment. 

_You should've been enough. You should've been more than enough. You were more than enough. They just didn't see it. Now, finally, they can see what many dragons could already. That you are more than them and definitely more than enough._

Tears pricked Hiccup's eyes and he wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck. "Thank you. I don't know where I'd be without you bud." 

Toothless purred happily.  _Me either._


End file.
